Because of the increasing usage of the miniature centrifugal fast analyzer as an analytical tool for routine clinical chemistry laboratories, it was incorporated into our microchemical analytical system. The purpose of this combination was to study the flexibility and effectiveness of the microanalytical system when used with a miniature centrifugal fast analyzer. The newly created system was evaluated for specific proteins analyses using the kinetic rate measurement of human serum IgG as a model. A new assay method for the determination of immunoglobulin G was developed for the system. Technical aspects of this study has been completed save for the rechecking of certain critical points, the write-up of the study has been started and will be ready for publication soon.